


Voices in All of Our Teenage Heads

by Nerdy_Thespian_10



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Boys Kissing, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Mental Health Issues, Multi, No Smut, Overdose, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Thespian_10/pseuds/Nerdy_Thespian_10
Summary: New girl, Christine Canigula, comes into the school and immediately attracts the attention of the ultimate loser, Jeremy Heere. Jeremy tries multiple ways to get her to like him, but when she falls for Jake Dillinger, he turns to his best friend Michael Mell for help. The voices in all of these high schoolers heads drive them to do crazy things and when it ultimately ends up in disaster, Jeremy doesn’t what to do. Jeremy doesn’t know whether or not to believe if true love is real or not, but what if true love was standing right next to him the entire time?





	Voices in All of Our Teenage Heads

Chapter 1: Loser, Geek, Whatever

Jeremy’s POV (Point of View)

First day of school. Shit. I can already see everyone laughing at me as I trip and fall down the stairs. I just seem to have bad luck with first days. Let me recap:  
First day of Kindergarten. While embarrassing, I was five and no one could blame me. I was asked to say my name and favorite food in front of my class (keep in mind that it was a class of twenty-four people) and when I stood up, I ended up peeing my pants. Classic Jeremy Heere move. Similar events happened every year. In first grade, I tripped over Jake Dillinger’s shoelace and ran smack into a wall. In second grade I ate a peanut, the one thing I am allergic to, and has to go to the emergency room. Third grade was one of the worst years though. I walked into the wrong classroom, and even when I went to the right one I puked on Chloe Valentine’s, the hottest girl at the school (even in third grade), shirt. Fourth grade was nothing compared to that disaster. Honestly, I just fell off the school bus and scraped my knee. Fifth and sixth grade were just a series of me being pushed into bathrooms and getting my head dunked in the toilet. Middle school was when the real mean actions came into play. Puberty hit and I was getting thrown into locker rooms and getting beaten up. Ninth and tenth grade were just me getting food thrown at me. So yeah. Now I’m in eleventh grade and I’m dreading he first day of school or even school in general. But what kid doesn’t dread school? Nothing major has really changed from then to now. Except for puberty. I mean, I guess my likings have changed but I basically have had the same friend since kindergarten. Michael Mell. He’s cool, I mean he’s the coolest loser I know. But maybe that’s because losers aren’t meant to be cool. They’re just meant to be losers. The freaks. The ones who die first.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
My first day of school ritual has been the same since I discovered porn. I wait for my porn to load as my dad really doesn’t care what I do, and then I get ready for school. There are days when I walk to school and days when I take to bus. Michael’s dad just drives him to school but my dad is drunk a majority of the time. Whatever. My mom left as soon as my dad became an alcoholic and I really wish I went with her sometimes. Don’t me wrong, I love my dad. But maybe if I went to a different school I wouldn’t be such a loser. Geek. Whatever.


End file.
